1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods and/or apparatuses for forming nano dot structures on silicon oxide. Some example embodiments may relate to nano dot structures that have regular array shapes and/or are formed by controlling positions thereof on silicon oxide and/or methods of manufacturing the nano dot structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Power semiconductor elements to deal with relatively large power ranging from several hundreds of kilowatts (KW) to several megawatts (MW) have been generally used in inverter circuits, power units for large capacity servers, and uninterruptible power supply sources for industrial motors or automobile motors. A power semiconductor element includes a semiconductor switch, for example, a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), etc.
The power semiconductor element is assembled in a package structure that performs essential functions such as protection from an external environment, connection to an external electrode, etc. In particular, in the case of a switch power device such as a power module, packaging technologies to reduce an internal impedance, restrict the influence of an electronic field due to an internal electrode, provide an optimal insulation function, extend the life span, and reduce the manufacturing costs are needed.
The functions of the power semiconductor element may be accurately performed only when it is electrically connected to an external system. In this regard, a bonding technology such as wire bonding and/or soldering is used to electrically connect the power semiconductor element to the external system. One of the major factors in the bonding technology is a feature of an electrode formed in the power semiconductor element.